


Deep Nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [92]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is in the throws of a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Nightmare

“No!”

                Shannon shot up, his eyes wide and his chest heaving as his head whipped back and forth as his sleep muddled mind attempted to figure out where the shout came from. “Get away!”

                He quickly slid out of his bunk and knelt beside his brother’s, throwing the curtain aside, “Jay, come on, wake up. It’s just a nightmare”

                 “What is going on?”

                “I don’t know,” Shannon mumbled, using his body weight to hold Jared’s arms, “Go get a glass of water, we need to wake him up before he hurts himself.”

                Tomo rushed away to do as he was told while Shannon grunted as Jared’s nails dug into his wrist; although relatively blunt, a few had a few sharp points that dug into his skin. “Throw it on him,” Shannon ordered when Tomo returned.

                Once the water hit Jared’s face, the blue eyes flashed open. “Wh…Shannon?”

                “Hey, you mind letting go of my wrist, I think you’re drawing blood,”

                Jared quickly released his brother’s wrist and sat up “What happened?”

                “You were having a nightmare, wouldn’t wake up,” Tomo explained as Shannon placed his hand on Jared’s forehead.

                “A fever, you feelin’ okay?” Shannon asked, running his fingers down Jared’s neck, years of nursing the man teaching him a few tricks of the medical trade.

                “A bit stuffy, why? Jared murmured.

                “Okay, how about the truth this time?” Shannon asked with a smirk.     

                “It’s a cold, you know, you two get them all the time, probably gave it to me because you two don’t understand that while sharing is nice, except for STD’s and germs.”

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “Lovely saying, we should get that stitched on a pillow so I can bash it against your head. How many times do I have to tell you, tell us when you’re sick.”

                “Shan, I’m forty, not two.”

                “You act like a two year old ninety percent of the time,”

                “Fuck you.’

                “I’m just saying asshole,”  

                “You both are acting like kids,” Tomo sighed, “Okay, Jay, back to sleep. Shan, get out of your brother’s bed, and go to sleep. And I’m going to sleep. Jay, next time, tell us you’re sick so we’re not rushing out thinking a fangirl is raping you  or something. Now, I’m heading to fucking bed. You interrupted me from a very nice dream. Fucking Letos.”


End file.
